


Click (songfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Other, Short One Shot, Songfic, War, family found, old request, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The small country of Andorra is at war with France, and she marches to battle helped by her best friend Germany. But in the middle of a raging battlefield, things can never go quite as planned.
Relationships: Germany/Andorra (oc), Ludwig (Hetalia)/oc





	Click (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old request I did over at my old account but I've grown kinda fond of it so I decided to post it here again. If anyone does come across it, please enjoy!

"Then that's how it'll be! But don't think I'll go easy on you!" Said a raging Andorra, storming out of the room. The reunion with France had gone terribly wrong. She was trying to sign a treaty with them to share the profits of a new found island close to the south of Africa, but the end went in opposite directions and they were now at war. She was furious, she didn't mean to start a conflict, but France had been an absolute jerk who would only grant them a 10% of the money earned.

"10%!! Does he think I'm stupid?" She said, exposing her thoughts out loud once she reached her home. She stomped up the stairs to her room, and locked herself in. She didn't go out for two days straight, planning possible attacks non stop. Not even Spain dared to go in, and the moment she stepped out with a victorious smile he stared in awe at all the maps scattered around her room.

After a more relaxed afternoon Andorra was back to her usual calm self. Spain was glad, since it could be quite scary living with an angry Andorra, and offered her his help in the upcoming war. She knew she'd need more help though, France was a tough combatant, so she resolved in calling Germany, who gladly accepted.

Preparing for a war wasn't easy. She was a small country and most underestimated her. Even if she always looked shy and sweet she had a strong will and didn't accept a no as an answer if she saw it wasn't a fair choice. Thankfully for her, France thought of her as the awkward little country everyone saw her as, giving her the possibility to launch the first attack. Three long months later and all the weapons and soldiers were ready.

They advanced, with Germany always by her side, confronting all the difficulties found on their way and with luck by their side, knocking all the armies France sent and arriving to the last battle in record time. Why the last battle though? Because until now France himself had never been in the encounter, watching how things turned out from the comfort of his palace.

After camping some nights to regain their strength, the day finally came. Both armies waited patiently for it to start, as France and Andorra spurred their horses to advance to the middle of the field.

“I’m impressed by how far you’ve come. But there’s no use in continuing. You may have won some battles, but you haven’t won the war.” Said France arrogantly “If you surrender now we can continue with the business we were making, no remorse.”

“I’m not gonna accept your mediocre policies. And I will win the war.” She triumphantly stated, turning her horse and going back with her troops.

After giving an encouraging message to her army, Germany decided to speak to her privately before the battle began. “You don’t need to fight yourself. France is not gonna do it.” He said as she finished tying the straps of her armour. “I don’t care what France does. That only proves he’s just a coward. And I’m not. I’ll show him that.”

“Then I’ll be by your side. Always.” He placed his strong arm around her shoulder which surprised her, giving the little physical contact Germany ever gave. She smiled shyly “Let’s do it.”

With a roar both sides began to advance. In a minute the two masses of bodies collided, metallic clashes and gunshots one after the other, the noise increasing and decreasing, accompanied at times with cries of pain. Andorra was at the very front, courage never fading. For now. At one point she turned around, something she should’ve never done. The scene behind her made her shiver to the very core. Bodies were sprawled in difficult angles, blood staining everything and a white smoke from the firearms over the area made the image look even more dreadful. The ones still on their feet attacked without thinking, killing anyone and anything, no matter if they were their enemies or allies. Her eyes nervously scanned the field, shinning with terror and worry. She froze where she was, the clamour of the battle disappearing. That was until she felt a sting of pain in her lower back, which brought her back to reality. She looked down.

_No matter how precious this feeling may be._

_The sands of time are going to cover it up and make it ambiguous._

At first she saw nothing, but little by little a small dark dot appeared on her attire. It widened, soon soaking her clothes and, at the same time, making her feel dizzier. Realization hit her hard. She had been shot.

_But don't say that fate is a cheap word._

_Since you're always laughing by my side, you could be the one._

She faintly heard her name being called from afar. She stumbled and closed her eyes for a moment, regaining her balance. When she opened her eyes again a tall figure was standing in front of her. She looked up to see who it was, but the dizziness appeared again with that movement. She felt herself falling, but everything looked strange, like in slow motion. She waited for an impact, but it never came.

“Esmeralda… Esmeralda?!” That was it. Her real name. Not many knew it. She suddenly realized who it was.

“L-lud… wi… g… “ She tried to say. She opened her eyes again, but just that simple effort made her faint.

_See, everyone slowly forgets something, no matter how important._

_So can I entrust you for a bit_

_With my memories of you?_

Her mind travelled back to some years ago. The day they met. It hadn't even been a week since Spain had recognized her independence. Regardless of this, she continued living in Spain's house, since she couldn't afford living on her own yet. And because it was easier living with more people, since she enjoyed the company. But not everyone did. She wasn't the only one that lived with Spain at that time. Romano, Belgium, Netherlands and many South American countries were also there. Not many really noticed her presence until that day. Having gained her independence made a few countries to envy her. They thought it wasn't fair. Why could she be independent but not them? Still, they never said anything. Until that day.

It was a late October afternoon, and Andorra was going back home after a day of working in her territory. It was already dark, so she didn’t see some other countries that began walking behind her as she got closer to the house.

“Hey Andorra.” They called her, startling her.

“Y-yes?”

“We wanted to congratulate you.” They said. It confused her, they had barely ever talked to her, and they were never specially kind. But she went with it. Maybe they did mean it. “Oh… Thanks.”

“Yeah, it’s really cool you’re independent now. And you gained it without the need of a war!”

“I prefer to be diplomatic. I don’t like using violence.”

Their seemingly genuine smiles disappeared and their eyes somehow looked darker. “Right. Thing is, we do like it. And it’s actually a good method to use when things don’t go quite the way you’d like them to.” Andorra was shaking at this point. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted them, but what else could she do?

“Oh, dear.” They said as they slowly approached to her. “It shouldn’t have been you. You’re weak. You don’t even have an army. You’re still living with Spain, feeding with his money while you enjoy your freedom.” She tried backing away, but she hit the wall behind her in no time. She didn't even dare to look at them, keeping her gaze fixed on her feet. She wanted to stand up to them. Show them they were wrong, that she wasn't weak. But she couldn't. They were true. Hearing their hysterical laughter only terrorized her more, as she sunk down while hugging her knees. If they were going to hit her, at least she wanted to get as less hurt as possible. Right when she thought they were about to start someone else appeared. "Leave her alone!" Shouted the stranger, and his voice was so powerful it scared the other countries away. She heard footsteps approaching her, and the same person from before talked to her, but this time instead of sounding intimidating he was nothing but kind. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She dared to look up to see who was talking to her. She recognized him easily. It was Germany. She had never talked to him, but obviously knew about him. Andorra stared at him for a long moment before remembering he had asked her something and she nodded effusively.

"Here, I'll take you home." He said, reaching out his hand for her to grab. Right when she was about to take his hand the image got blurry and faded.

_Just the silhouette of such an uncertain memory is like a thorn._

_And makes my heart tighten._

_Always._

The blur increased until it was all just a mix of colours. They started to shape again and suddenly Germany was there, holding his hand out, but something was different. All around him was a huge void, the only other thing beside them was a closed door. Andorra had no idea where that lead, or where she was, but she took his hand anyways. She trusted him. He opened the door and a soft breeze caressed her skin. She felt grass under her feet and when she looked up she saw herself, way younger, making a little flower crown. She remembered that day. She wanted to stay there, but Germany kept walking. Suddenly everything changed. Now she was at home, some years older. Her younger self opened a closet and Romano was there, hiding. She remembered that day too, it was when Romano arrived and kept hiding because he didn’t want to stay at Spain’s place. Germany continued, stepping into a room that changed dramatically all of a sudden into an exotic island. Spain was beside a teenage version of her, showing her all the different plants and creatures she had never seen before. Again, another day she vividly recalled, Spain had brought her to a faraway island in the other side of the ocean.

She suddenly realized it. Germany was taking her through all her best memories. Because she was dying. That’s what is said to happen, you remember all your life before you die, like a movie. It all began going much faster and suddenly she saw herself in the battle field, her arms hanging loose while Germany held her close. She didn’t want to leave him like that. Not without saying goodbye.

_I have the last missing piece_

_of this incomplete puzzle._

She coughed and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Esmeralda!" Germany exclaimed, hope soon replacing his sorrow. She smiles weakly and her heart warmed when he said her name. She opened her mouth to speak, but Germany didn’t let her. “No! You don’t need to say anything.” He said in a rush. She placed a hand over his chest and shook her head. “I-i… h-have to.” She whispered. Her voice was shaky and raspy, and pronouncing every word drained her. But she had to continue. She didn’t have the strength to do anything else, so Germany had to prevent her from collapsing in the floor, holding her body as close to him as possible. With the arm that he wasn’t using to hold her he carefully tucked some damped strands of her black hair.

“Ludwig, I w-wanted to… t-thank you. For always been there for… me.” As she talked Germany’s eyes watered, something she had never seen happening. “But… you c-can’t save me… this time.”

“No… There has to be a way.” He refused to believe he was just about to lose her.

“There isn’t. This is goodbye.”

_I want to hear your memories unfold._

“Just remember me… please.” She took a deep breath and prepared to say her last words. “And remember that… I love you.”

And with that, she was forever gone.

_So this is for you._


End file.
